Inuyasha Host Club
by anime-fan-at-work
Summary: kagome misses school for long periods of time, like always. the host club decides move schools and happens to land were kagome attends. after any days of missing school kagome would return to the host club wanting to help her. she returns back to the gang when the host clubs follows and some how gets to the other side. now they are stuck and trying to get back!, what will they do!


Fan fiction OHSHC and InuYasha

**The host club gang moves schools. Now they attend the school with Kagome. The host club is starting their newest plan to make the host club global, meeting all the girls in the school, and helping whenever there is need of a helping hand. Kagome misses school almost all the time, but it's not a big surprise since they are still looking for the jewel shards. The hosts get worried about her illness and take a visit. To make the matter worse for them all, they fall in to the well and get stuck in the past. Using all the skills that they may or may not have, they help the InuYasha gang find shards of the jewel, and trying to find the way back to their own time.**

_**OHSHC P.O.V**_

"Men, we are here!" Tamaki said with a small gleam in his eye.

The whole gang looked at each other, thinking the same thing. _Where is here?_

"Umm… Tamaki, what are we doing at the airport so early?" Kyouya asked. The rest of the gang thought the same thing… even Kyouya didn't know what Tamaki was up to this time.

"We, the host club, are going to spread out to the rest of the world," Tamaki said, holding up a fist in determination. He wanted the rest of the world to know what it truly means to be a member of the host club.

Haruhi didn't like this plan one bit. "I don't think this is a good idea," she said. "There lots of things that could go wrong."

"Yeah, let's go with Haruhi on this plan," the twins both replied.

Tamaki, shocked and confused, did what he did best. He went to a corner (By corner, I mean he sat in front of his limo) and made everything darker for the whole gang to see how depressed he was. "You don't like my plan?" Tamaki asked. He took out a bag of potatoes chips and ate them slowly.

"I do!" Honey shouted. "I want to meet pretty new ladies, and so does Usa-Chan!" Honey was jumping up and down trying to cheer Tamaki up just a little. Mori didn't say anything. He was going to whatever Honey wanted, but in his own right mind he was thinking the same as any one would think: _Tamaki, people are staring._

Haruhi couldn't stand seeing Tamaki's _I'm in my corner_ face. You could almost hear the other's questioning thoughts in their heads. "Fine, I will go," Haruhi said. "But the others have to agree, too," Haruhi looked over at the other hosts.

Tamaki was starting to feel happier. He jumped up. He ran up to Kyouya, and he stood there waiting for his response. In answer to Tamaki's actions, he pushed up his glasses with his pointer finger, and looked right at Tamaki. "I have to go with you… so you don't use up all the money on useless things."

Honey was jumping up and down. "Will you go, Takashi?"

"Sure," Mori replied.

"I guess we have to go now, too…" Hikaru said.

"We couldn't leave Haruhi alone with milord," Kaoru said right after.

Then the both of them said together, "Who knows what could happen?" And with that, the host club was going to a new school, and starting to spread the host club.

**InuYasha Gang's P.O.V**

"InuYasha, I have to go study for an exam. It will only be a couple of days," Kagome was always worried about her grades, but with all the shards, it was just making it hard. She knew very well that InuYasha was following her, once again trying to stop her.

InuYasha was heading out of the trees that he was hiding in. "Why do you think school matters more than the shards?" InuYasha didn't like the fact that she left so often.

Kagome could care less about what InuYasha thought. She kept walking to the Bone Keeper's well. When she came over to it, she threw her leg over the top ready to jump in and go back to her time. "School gives me some knowledge that I need, and it might as well keep me sane."

InuYasha was shocked. He stopped walking. _Sane? What's here that would make her go insane? _While InuYasha was lost in thought, Kagome took the chance to get back to her own time.

InuYasha walked back towards the house that they were staying in for a couple nights, and as he did so he saw Sango head out of the house. Thinking nothing of it, he walked right inside. InuYasha saw that Miroku had a red hand print on his face. "Do you know where Sango said she was going?" InuYasha said, still pretty clueless about what just happened.

Shippo in his own thoughts: _What an idiot! He doesn't know that by now? He's so clueless about girls. _"She went out. She wasn't feeling well."

Miroku kept calm. He didn't want to explain to InuYasha what just happened. But how could he help it? _My hands wander a lot. _Just noticing that fact now, he took a sip of his tea. _Change the subject. He will leave it alone. _"I'm guessing that Kagome went back to her own time?"

"Yeah, she did," InuYasha said, seeming just a bit more irritated than his normal self.

Kagome was walking in to her room. She threw her bag in to the corner of the room; she flopped right down on to her bed. She buried her head in to the pillow, trapped in to her own thoughts. _It's good to be home. _

She heard the phone ring down stairs. She walked down to see if anyone was going to pick it up. Her mom picked up the phone before she got all the way down stairs. She overheard her talking.

"Why hello there… Everything is great here… Mmhmm… she's doing better… She's home now, safe… Yeah you can talk to her… Okay, let me get her for you."

_She must have been talking to one of my friends. _Since Kagome was already down there she could save her time_._ She picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Wow, you sound great. It's been a while since I've last seen you."

"Yup. But I'm doing better now, and I need to borrow some notes again."

"Oh that, sure. Hey I bet you haven't heard about the new club in school, have you?"

"A new club?"

"Yeah, it's called the Host Club."


End file.
